When not in use, stringed musical instruments may be hung from musical instrument stands. Such stands may be heavy, may have large bases and therefore may add to the expense and difficulty of traveling, especially by plane. On the other hand, a concert stage floor may become crowded by instruments, instrument stands, sheet music stands, microphone stands, as well as other equipment such as cables, speakers and lighting equipment. There is usually a need for space-saving measures in an entertainment stage environment.
The following patents are considered to be of general relevance to the subject matter of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,706 entitled Multi-Purpose Entertainer Stand issued to Sammons discloses a stand adapted to support one or more microphones, a guitar and a sheet music easel. The base of the guitar is placed on laterally extending feet attached to the base of the stand, and the neck of the guitar is inserted into a c-shaped attachment disposed at an appropriate height above the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,405 entitled Multifunctional Guitar Stand issued to Yu describes a stand adapted to support a microphone and a guitar. As with the stand of the Sammons patent, the guitar is placed on feet extending laterally from above the base of the stand and the neck of the guitar is inserted into a c-shaped attachment disposed at an appropriate height above the base.
Examples of standard musical instrument stands are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,159 entitled Musical Instrument Stand issued to Yu; U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,829 entitled Guitar Stand issued to Yu; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,421 entitled Instrument Support System issued to Eason et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,469 entitled Musical Instrument Holder issued to Demello et al. describes a device used for holding sheet music and an instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,688 entitled Holder for Musical Instruments issued to Cuccio and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,866 entitled Guitar Stand issued to Smith disclose devices for holding instruments that can be attached to an amplifier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,396 entitled Closet Guitar Hanger issued to Bireley describes an apparatus for securement in a closet for hanging a guitar. U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,135 entitled Support Assembly for a Stringed Musical Instrument issued to Yu describes a device that may be attached to a wall or an amplifier for supporting a musical instrument.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive instrument hanger for supporting or hanging musical instruments thereon, typically when the instrument is not in use, such hanger suitable for use with an existing or conventional stand or similar equipment.